


Pastries

by Runie (Runic)



Series: "Take Another" [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Jotun Loki, M/M, War Prize Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor ends up defying all of Loki's expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastries

**Author's Note:**

> So, loki's-gspot posted this on tumblr:  
> Jotun!Loki is given to thor as a sex slave and anticipates all the horrible things Thor’s gonna do to him because he’s heard of odinson’s reputation with giants but when he gets to Asgard and meets thor finally all thor wants is someone to watch him practice training with mjolnir and eat pastries with  
> The end
> 
> I shrugged and went 'why not?' and wrote her a little drabble. I wasn't going to post it here, I almost didn't even save it in a document, but eh, why not? Everyone can use a little more fluff in their life.

Loki sneezes, turning his head up to glare at the maids that had dressed him. Why these Asgardians found it necessary to cover themselves in floral scents, Loki would never know. The past few hours he had endured their touches as they prettied him up for their precious prince.

His stomach rolls, bitter bile burning his throat before he swallows it back down. Two days ago he had been upon Jotunheim, helping his father organize their forces. And then the Odinson had come, glorious and terrible in his battle rage. He struck down Helblindi, Loki ignorant if his brother is alive or not, and cleared Odin’s way to Laufey. The battle had ended quickly after that. The moment Loki had been paraded in front of the Asgardians, the moment Thor, covered in blood and Mjolnir gripped tight, saw him, Loki had been claimed.

Now he stands before the Odinson’s chambers. He steels himself, certain of what will happen to him once he steps over the threshold. He may be Thor’s prize, but if the Odinson thinks Loki will submit to his desires easily, he is in for a surprise.

The maid has not even lowered her fist after knocking when it is yanked open. Loki keeps himself from taking a step back when there is suddenly a jovial Thor in front of him, smiling brightly. He laughs when he sees Loki. “I told them not to doll you up. There was no need for it.”

“My lord,” the oldest maid begins to protest, but Thor cuts her off with a wave of his hand.

“Leave us,” he orders. Loki gains a brief flash of satisfaction from the way the maid’s lips twitch into a frown before they all bow and leave. And oh, there’s the flutter in his stomach again. “Come, we are already late.” Thor grabs his hand and drags Loki down the hall.

Loki is glad Thor is in front of him, and thus cannot see the surprise on his face. He had fully expected Thor to drag him into his room, throw him on the bed, and attempt to fuck him. They eventually emerge from the hall, the grounds opening up before them and leading down to the training yard. Loki hisses as the heat hits him.

Thor stops, giving him a sympathetic look. “Ah, I apologize. I forgot you are not used to our climate. Will you be all right?”

His answer is a glare. Thor eventually shrugs, obviously deciding that Loki would say something if he is in pain, and continues to drag Loki along. They come to a stop beside a waist high wall that sections off the training yard. There are two other male Asgardians waiting for them. “This is Fandral and Volstagg,” Thor introduces them. The two smile at him and offer words of welcome, but Loki continues glaring.

They are all idiots, Loki decides as he listens to them talk of nothing. After a minute he tunes them out, ignoring Thor when he addresses him. Thor does not seem to mind. He goes sauntering off into the middle of the ring, facing off against a dark haired man wielding a mace.  They clash, and Loki admits in the very darkest part of his mind, that Thor, all strength and rippling muscles, is impressive. Loki makes a soft noise of disgust at himself, feeling the bile in his throat again.

With a loud cry, Thor finally disarms his opponent, knocking the man off his feet. Like a puppy eager for praise, Thor bounces over to Loki, smiling up at him. It is then Loki realizes Thor is trying to impress him. Loki has a moment of complete and utter confusion, and then, slowly, offers Thor a shy smile. Thor reacts like Loki has just offered him the stars. He goes bounding back into the ring, knocking down opponent after opponent in his attempt to please his new Jotun slave. Loki allows himself to relax slightly, but not completely (never again so long as he is stuck within this horrible golden city), enjoying the attention.

Later, as the sun reaches its peak, and food is brought out to the warriors, Thor offers Loki a plate of strange and colorful baked things. Loki looks at them critically, then to Thor, wondering if Thor knows what he is doing. “Do you not have pastries on Jotunheim?” Thor asks, munching on his own. Ah, so no, he does not know.

“No,” Loki answers, his tone very unhappy. Still, it is the first thing he has said to Thor, and it makes the stupid man smile again. It is a wonder how his face does not break apart with as much as he cracks his lips.

“They are good. Try one,” Thor insists, holding the plate under Loki’s nose.

Loki carefully picks up one of the pastries and takes a small bite. The colorful fruit baked in explodes on his tongue, and not even Loki can hide his delight as sweetness runs down his throat. Thor seems rather pleased with himself, preening like one of the peacocks Loki had seen in Frigga’s garden. “Do you know,” Loki drawls half way through the baked good, “what significance Jotun place on the offering of food?”

Thor looks at him curiously, mouth full of food, crumbs stuck in his beard.

“A Jotun only offers food to another when they wish to propose.”  

Loki expects Thor to be shocked, perhaps even knock the pastry out of his hand. Instead, he is once again surprised when Thor seems happy with this development. He holds the plate out to Loki once more. “Take another.”


End file.
